Singing Contest
by Helen Weasley
Summary: Based in Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts, in between the time of him hooking up with Ginny and the part where all the action happens...dates are actually a little off, but that's just a little J.K.Resque mess up.:
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

Writer's note: I do not own the lyrics to any of these songs. If you want to sue me, too bad. sticks out tongue and runs away

"I know that it's April Fools Day, but that rumor going around about a singing contest is – true," Professor McGonagall said, obviously disapproving of the contest. She sighed and continued. "You can sign up in your Common Rooms today, and the contest will be tomorrow at six in the evening."

"She's gotta be kidding," Ron looked over at Hermione.

"Uh…I don't really think McGonagall _kids_, Ron," Harry said.

"So are you two going to sign up?" Hermione asked, ignoring their conversation.

"No," they said in unison.

Ginny finally came into the Great Hall for breakfast. "What's everyone saying about a singing contest?"

"Tomorrow night. I don't know who exactly came up with the idea, but they're insane, whoever they are," Harry said as Ginny sat next to him.

"Harry, you should enter!" she said excitedly.

"_What_? No!"

"For me?" she fluttered her eyelashes at him in a joking manner.

"Still no."

"Oh, why are you such a wet blanket?"

"Tone deaf," Harry said.

Ginny's face lit up. "Oh my – Harry, do it! It'll be _so _funny!"

"Fine," he said as he got up, Ron and Hermione laughing at him. "Oh, shut it, you two – hey, if I have to do it, you do too!"

Their smiles left their faces faster than you could say "Shackers."

"No way," Hermione said. "We're not doing it."

"Yes you are!" Ginny said. "I'll do it too, if you guys do. We can all sound bad together. It'll be fun."

After arguing for a few more minutes, they all decided to sign up, and sure enough, there were their names on the sheet…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

"Uh…up first is Ronald Weasley, he'll be singing _Don't Walk Away _by MxPx," Professor McGonagall said.

Ron got up on the stage that was set up for the contest and looked down at Hermione nervously.

He began to sing,

"I need the comfort that's in your arms.

Squeeze and hold me tight and keep me warm…

I need the passion that's in your heart.

Say you'll never leave and be apart."

"Hermione," Harry said, leaning over Ginny to talk to his friend, "I'm warning you now, Ron's going to be teased about his cheesyness…"

"Harry, be nice," Hermione said, going more red than she already was.

"So don't walk away…

don't turn your back.

If you leave today, my whole world would turn black.

So don't walk away, don't change your mind.

It's time you took the chance and put your hand in mine.

So don't walk away.

I need the glow of your darling face.

Accept this crown of love and live in grace.

I need the colors painted in your mind.

Your beauty and your brilliance so hard to find.

You are my angel, please don't be afraid.

You are my saving grace, my heart's first aid."

Harry was laughing harder and harder as Ron went on, but was trying to stifle his laughter with his knuckles in his mouth.

"So don't walk away…

don't turn your back.

If you leave today, my whole world would turn black.

So don't walk away, don't change your mind.

It's time you took the chance and put your hand in mine.

So don't walk away."

Hermione was a little redder as the crowd started to clap.

"Wow, Ron's actually not as tone deaf as I thought," Ginny laughed.

"Good luck, Ginny," Harry said.

"Wait, what?"

"You're next," he said, still laughing.

"Oh crap."


	3. Chapter 3

Writer's note: If you want to know where this song came from, watch Three Ninjas Kick Back. It's a fabulous movie made in the early 90s…Ammanda, you've seen it, it's wonderful! Heeheehee…great movie…I advise all to watch it!

"Up next is Ginny Weasley with _Where's my Fish? _by…wait…who's this by, Mrs. Weasley?" Professor McGonagall asked as she got up onstage.

Ginny just grabbed the microphone(magically powered, of course…) and began to sing.

"OOWW!

Where's my fish?

Where's my fish?

It's dead

Gotta get a new fish!"

Everyone laughed as she got down from the stage.

"Mrs. Weasley, what was that supposed to be?" McGonagall asked with a strict look.

"Uh…a good song off this Muggle thing called a movie…it was interesting, about a couple of kids who thought they were really great ninjas – "

"Be quiet Miss Weasley," McGonagall interrupted. She then called up the next person.


	4. Chapter 4

"Draco Malfoy," McGonagall continued, "will be singing _There's no solution _by Sum 41…" she sighed, and Harry could hear her say under her breath, "Will this torture _ever _end?"

Harry laughed as Draco came onto the stage.

"Maybe nothing else will ever be so clear

or maybe that's only my fear

if just for one day I could disappear

just take me far away from here

maybe I'd find out nothing new

maybe I'd end up just like you

There's no solution

Give me truth to my conviction

Is my own confusion

Reality or fiction

Am I out of my mind?"

"Yes," Harry muttered to Ginny, who started to giggle.

"This constant pressure that keeps hanging over me

It makes me feel so empty

It's more than anything I could ever be

What else could you take from me

It's getting harder to relate

Don't want to make the same mistakes

There's no solution

Give me truth to my conviction

Is my own confusion

Reality or fiction

Am I out of my mind?

It took me so long to find out it's right

There in front of me

Too close to see

What I thought was true

I see right through what's killing you"

"This song is killing me," Ron mumbled for only Harry to hear.

"There's no solution

Give me truth to my conviction

Is my own confusion

Reality or fiction

Am I out of my mind?

Maybe nothing else will ever be so clear

or maybe that's my only fear

if just for one day I wish I could disappear

(am I out of my mind?)

Just take me far from here"

"I'd like him to be far away from here," Ron muttered to Hermione, who tried to hold back her laughter, and attempted to look at him sternly, but failed and started to giggle.

"Maybe I'd find out nothing new

Maybe I'd end up just like you

(am I out of my mind?)"

He stopped rocking out and looked down to the shocked audience.

"Woah, Malfoy can _sing_," Harry said, laughing just as he was during the entire song.

"Harry, be nice," Ginny looked at him sternly. "Besides, you're after Lavender..."


	5. Chapter 5

"Uh…Lavender Brown is going to sing _Over the head, below the knees _by New Found Glory," McGonagall looked annoyed and as if she wanted someone else to have her job right then.

Lavender got up from the crowd, gave Ron a dirty look and got up on stage.

" You must not have a heart

have nothing in your chest

to let it go for so long

and let this go so far

that it goes over your head

you could fool anyone

with your pensive smile

and you could live in your lie

for only a while

and I can only take so much

from not so far away

and I admit this could be love

but love can always late

but it goes over your head

what does she have

can you let go

can you tell me

what I am aching to know"

"You're too clingy and she's not," Ron muttered so that no one would hear.

"you could ruin any mood just

by saying what's on your mind

you could only tame your body"

"Ha!" Harry heard Hermione say, but she sunk into her seat a little as he looked over to her.

"never tame your mind

and I can only take so much

from now so far away

and I admit this could be love

but how long did you wait

but it goes over your head

what does she have

can you let go"

"Hell no," Ron muttered to Hermione, who smiled a little.

"can you tell me

what I am aching to know

if I'm reaching you

you're not letting it show

used up your space now

there's no room to grow

too deep can't breathe and

you can't find the end

it's right in front of you

but it goes over your head

you must not have a heart

have nothing in your chest…"

Ron looked at Harry, who was sitting down three two people from him. "you don't think that was directed at me, do you?" he asked rhetorically.

"Not at all," Harry said with a hint of sarcasm.

Lavender stopped looking at Ron and looked at Hermione with an evil glare for a minute…


	6. Chapter 6

Writer's note: This was done by ear and I suck at that, so sorry if some lyrics are off. And, sadly, Eve 6 is no longer a band…they played their last concert on the day that Half-Blood Prince came out, so this is a tribute to the fabulous and wonderful no-longer-a-band, band!

"Harry Potter will now sing _Good lives _by Eve 6," McGonagall said with a tired tone.

"Good luck, Harry," Ginny said as he got up on the stage. "Don't be too off key!" she said, laughing.

"there's a plastic toy guy in the cereal box

and he's licking off the sugar of the breakfast chunks

promise that forever

we will never get better at growing up and learning to lie

there is no boy thirteen

there's not even a second story

you've got one to tell

and it's sad as hell"

"Is he singing about himself…?" Ron asked jokingly to Hermione, who nudged him hard in the ribs.

"promise that forever

we will never get better at growing up and learning to lie

prep school kid with wall street clip

got a suit and a tie

and a record with winners

promise that forever

we will never get better at growing up and learning to lie

I'm on my way back home now

Good lives are gold

Like the oldest story

Will mine be told

while I'm still young and horny"

"Definitely singing about himself, and _ow_," Ron said, this time it was Ginny that hit him.

"I know my role

is to be all confused

and set the clock back

we're not growing old

This kid came over and I let him crash

But he went into my wallet

And he grabbed my cash

promise that forever

we will never get better at growing up and learning to lie

The good girlfriend

She turned me in

I was lying with my eyes about adulterer sin

promise that forever

we will never get better at growing up and learning to lie

I'm on my way back home now

Good lives are gold

Like the oldest story

Will mine be told

while I'm still young and horny  
I know my role

is to be all confused

and set the clock back

we're not growing old

I never wanted to be like you

Or all the rest

I've always been the first one

To settle for second best

I never wanted to be I never wanted to be

I never wanted to be like you

Good lives are gold

Like the oldest story

Will mine be told

while I'm still young and horny  
I know my role

is to be all confused

and set the clock back

we're not growing old

promise that forever

we will never get better at growing up and learning to lie

promise that forever

we will never get better at growing up and learning to lie

promise that forever

we will never get better at growing up and learning to lie

promise that forever

we will never get better at growing up and learning to lie

promises…"

"Harry, will you stop saying horny?" someone yelled out from the audience.

Laughter rang throughout the hall.

"Never!" Harry said as he got down and sat right next to Ginny again, the both of them laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

Writer's note: I _really_ can't stand Simple Plan – but this song was perfect. Ugh, I'm so happy I didn't actually have to _listen _to the c.d. to get these words…

"Hermione Granger. _Promise_. Simple Plan," Professor McGonagall said exhaustingly.

Hermione smiled nervously and got up on stage.

"Breakdown

I can't take this

I need somewhere to go

I need you

I'm so restless

I don't know what to do

We've had our rough times

Fighting all night

And now you're just slipping away"

Ron slipped low into his chair, avoiding Hermione's eyes.

"Give me this chance

To make the wrongs right, to say:

Don't walk away

I promise

I won't let you down

If you take my hand tonight"

Ron now found a fly much more interesting as Harry said, "Ok, Ron, you _and _Hermione will now be teased for quite some time…you really, _really _need to lay off the cheese."

"I promise

We'll be just fine this time

If you take my hand tonight

Without you I go through the motions

Without you it's just not quite the same

Without you I don't want to go out

I just want to say

That I'm sick of these fights

I'll let you be right

If it stops you from running away

So give me this chance

To make the wrongs right, to say:

Don't walk away

Take my hand

I promise

If you take my hand tonight

I won't let you down

Take my hand tonight"

Hermione stopped singing and now it was Ron's turn to go red. But he didn't even go pink. He just hopped onstage after rolling his eyes at Hermione and kissed her for all of Hogwarts to see.

"Now everyone knows, you happy?" he said to her quietly.

"Of course!" she said back, and kissed him again.

"The winner is Rose Zeller," McGonagall said (obviously annoyed by the whole thing, of course) as she handed a young looking girl a box of chocolates from Honeyduke's.

Everyone was leaving and Ron and Hermione were left snogging on the platform, all alone, in the Great Hall.…

-The End-

Writer's note: It's meant to be cheesy in all shapes and forms, got it?


End file.
